Shocking Encounter
by iloveonlyyou
Summary: After his wife told him about the doctor's office incident, John Wilson hoped to never see his neighbors, Troy and Gabriella Bolton, like she has. But that was a lost hope. Sequel to 'New Neighbor' and 'Another Encounter' TxG Please RxR xoxo


**Disclaimer: I own no part of High School Musical. Sad day for me. :(**

**A/N: This is another part of the 'New Neighbor' series, if you can even call it that. **

**Shocking Encounter**

Troy Bolton was horny. It wasn't just an 'I gotta have you now' kind of thing either. It was more of a 'If I don't get to have my way with you right now, I will self combust'. It also didn't help that he was currently sitting on the couch of his house with his two year old son, Alex, watching him play with his Batman action figures, and had no chance of getting his wife of six years, Gabriella, into their bedroom.

"Hey, babe," Troy called to Gabriella who was in the kitchen preparing their dinner.

"Yeah?" She called back.

Then he stood up and walked himself into the kitchen, but not before kissing Alex on top of his little head. Walking right up behind Gabriella, who was standing in front of the stove stirring the fettuccini sauce, he placed both his hands on her waist and kissed her below her right ear, her 'sweet spot'.

Breathing a laugh through her nose Gabriella let her husband get the best of her for a second, or maybe a few, or maybe a minute. "Is there something I can help you with?" She asked teasingly.

"You can help me with the increasingly growing dick in my pants," he said smiling when he heard her gasp, before he continued to make love to her neck.

"Troy, you can't say things like that when Alex is here," Gabriella tried to tell him with conviction but failing miserably when he did things like this to her.

"If you hadn't noticed baby, he's not here, he's in the family room playing with his toys," Troy reasoned moving his kisses to her shoulder.

"He's playing by himself," Gabriella made a move to get to her son, but Troy pushed her up against the counter moving them away from the steaming oven, "Troy we have to watch him, he could swallow a part of his toys or something…"

Troy cut off her fretting by kissing her straight on the lips. "I want you to swallow my toy;" he said when he pulled back before returning to her mouth catching another one of her gasps.

"What's gotten into you?" She questioned when his kisses traveled down to her collarbone.

"Baby it's been too long since we've been alone together, I need you." Troy said.

"Troy we were together two nights ago," Gabriella moaned as he kissed her neck again.

"Yeah I know that's two nights too long," Troy kissed and when he reached down to her shirt to unbutton the top button a voice similar to that of his son's echoed through his ears.

"Whatta you guys doin'?" Spinning around so fast Troy was surprised he didn't cause Gabriella whiplash; they came face to face with their amazing baby boy.

When Troy and Gabriella were 23 they decided that they wanted to add to their small family, but after two unsuccessful years they had come to the conclusion that something wasn't working so they went to the doctor's office and came back with the news that nothing had been wrong and just that they were unlucky on the pregnancy front. But then one day while she was eating breakfast, waiting for Troy before they headed off to work, Gabriella was reading her daily horoscope in the newspaper and as she read the date she realized that her period was late, about two weeks late.

Standing so fast her chair fell back, Gabriella ran upstairs and into their bedroom faster then she had ever run in her life. Rushing into their bathroom she collided into her husband's bare chested body. "Whoa where's the fire?" Troy asked catching her by her upper arms. Deciding not to respond Gabriella just put her hands on his chest and pushed him out of the bathroom, confusing the hell out of Troy. "Baby are you okay?" He asked from the other side of the door.

Once again not responding to her husband Gabriella pulled out the box of pregnancy tests and repeated the instructions written on the box. Once she was done she placed the test on the counter and waited…and waited…and waited.

"Baby what the hell, are you okay?" Troy asked for what seemed like the millionth time, but again for the millionth time getting no response. Troy was about to ask again when the sound of Gabriella opening the door stopped him. She walked out with the biggest smile he's ever seen on her face before, which caused him to smile also, "what's that smile for?" Holding up the pregnancy test in her hands Troy had to squint his eyes to get a better look at the results before they widened in excitement. "Are you serious?" Gabriella just nodded her head, "are you serious?" Troy asked again and Gabriella nodded again. Then Troy picked Gabriella up and spun her around their bedroom unknowing to the tears of contentment rolling down both their faces.

Troy purposely had Gabriella stand in front of him so that he wouldn't have to explain what an erection to his two year old son, "hey baby, are you ready for dinner?" Gabriella asked still a little flustered but trying her best to gain back control.

Alex nodded his head before climbing up onto his 'big boy' chair at their dinning room table. Then turning back towards her husband Gabriella said "how about you dish up the plates and I will call your parents to see if they can watch Alex all day tomorrow and have him stay the night. I know that he will want to but it's getting your parents on board that will be hard."

"Oh trust me; I will make them get on board if I have to," Troy growled.

* * *

However the next day it seemed that Jack and Lucille Bolton were in fact busy and seeing how Gabriella's mom lived in Boston that wasn't going to work. So Troy did the only other thing he could think of. He packed Alex's bag, picked him up and walked him over to his neighbors John and Christine Wilson's house, completely forgetting the batman action figures in his haste.

John had eagerly accepted the young visitor, both him and Christine had loved little Alex ever since he was born. And since Alex loved the fact that 'Chrissy' always made him cookies when he was over, he had no complaints either.

Not even five minutes after Troy left with Alex, Gabriella ran upstairs to get ready for her day and night of uninterrupted love with her husband.

Running into his house and upstairs into the bedroom Troy was ready to pounce. But after he opened the door he stopped in his tracks speechless. There his wife lay in a sexy red bra and panties lingerie set. He knew that she knew that red was his favorite color on her so she was obviously using that to her advantage, and he became putty in her hands.

* * *

John and Christine were not having as much fun as they usually do when Alex stays over. Alex was crying for something but they were completely unable to understand what he was saying because of how much the tears were distorting his speech, that and the fact that he was two didn't help either.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong, what do you need?" Christine asked once they managed to somewhat calm Alex down.

"I want my batman, and I need joker," Alex said sniffling between every other word.

"Are they your action figures buddy?" John asked walking over to get his shoes figuring that he was going to have to walk over to the Bolton's house to go and get them. Alex nodded his head, before John patted his hair before informing Alex and his wife that he would be right back.

* * *

Grabbing his shoulder in one hand and clutching the hair on his head, that was currently in between her parted legs, with the other Gabriella screamed as Troy's tongue came in contact with her throbbing clit. "Oh god Troy! Yes, right there, keep going, please!"

Putting his hands on both sides of her hips to keep her in place Troy was in heaven, this is exactly what he had wanted, to hear his name screamed as loudly as he could make her scream it. Gabriella was completely under his power now, the way he loved it. He continued kissing her toward oblivion until finally she screamed out his name in the ultimate pleasure. Troy kept going as she came down from her high trying to prolong the intensity, but Gabriella obviously had other ideas for once she was as satisfied as she wanted to be, she flipped Troy over and straddled his waist before leaning down to kiss him full on the lips, "oh god, baby, I love you" she whispered completely ignorant to the doorbell ringing through the house.

"Fuck, I love you too," then not wanting to hold off anymore Troy flipped Gabriella over and sheathed himself inside her tight womanhood, both moaning out at the sensation.

* * *

John Wilson kept ringing the doorbell hoping that one of the Bolton's was going to answer the door soon. After ringing the bell again John was getting restless, so he tried the door and was surprised to find that it was open. Walking into the family room he immediately recognized the action figures that Alex wanted and walked over to collect them. Thinking that he needed to tell Troy and Gabriella that he had stopped by John started walking up the stairs toward where he thought they might be.

Opening the door to their bedroom John felt all the blood drain from his face, he inadvertently walked in on his neighbors having sex, but the worse thing was that they didn't seem to notice and kept going, only adding fuel to John's embarrassing fire. Turning around and slamming the door shut, the middle aged man practically ran down the stairs and back to his house.

* * *

Hearing the door to their bedroom slam, both Troy and Gabriella looked towards it to see that there was nothing out of the ordinary. Troy turned back towards his wife and was back in the mood so he instantly resumed his thrusting; Gabriella looked up at him also and was so aroused that the passion felt as if it never left in the first place.

* * *

Seeing John walk through the door of their house Christine looked up at her husband and noticed that he looked quite pale, "honey what's wrong?" She asked with concern.

"Tomorrow you are going to drop Alex off, I can't do it," John said before handing Alex his action figures and thinking that it won't be long before he has a younger sibling. Then before Christine could question her husband more she heard the very familiar screams of pleasure coming from her next door neighbors and understanding came over her face.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to have this be Mrs. Wilson but I just figured that that would too much for her to handle haha. I hope you liked this, thank you for reading and I would be really happy and thankful if you reviewed. xoxo **


End file.
